Tears Equal Romance
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Romance is the 1 cause of pain...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny covered her face with her hands. Her tears were falling quickly as she leaned back into the couch in the kitchens. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're a muggle lover?"

Ginny gasped, and turned around.

Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's eyes grew. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Malfoy sat next to her. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Ginny stood up, and went to walk away.

"Wait Weasley."

Ginny turned around. Her hair was stuck to her wet face. She was... crying?

Malfoy stood up, and walked over to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't think that is any of your business."

Malfoy smiled. "Now tell me, why the question of your wrong doings?" 

Her eyes flew open. "That is none of your business!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me."

Ginny fell back onto the couch, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Malfoy was taken aback. "I'm... Good god. Damn, I'm not good with crying girls." Malfoy got to his knees in front of her. "Please don't cry."

Ginny looked up at him.

He looked more nervous than _she_ was.

Without really thinking about it, she threw her arms around his shoulders.

'Oh crap...' he thought, slipping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to her neck, but Ginny didn't notice. Her tears were now soaking his shirt. He stood up, and took her with him.

"Please tell me why you're crying."

She looked up into his grey eyes. "He hates me. He hit me."

Malfoy looked at her, and his heart seemed to drop. She looked so vulnerable…

"Who hit you?" he asked.

"No. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't-" He

took her face with both hands. "Tell me." She sniffed. "Lee." (A/N I almost put in Fred!)

"Jordan?" he asked.

She nodded, and put her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get some hot cocoa."

She nodded, allowing Draco's hand to take hers, and lead her inside.

Dobby walked over to them.

"Hello mister Malfoy. What can Dobby do for you today?"

Malfoy looked down at Ginny. "Two glasses of hot cocoa."

"Please," Ginny said.

"Yes," Malfoy said. "Please."

They both sat on a small couch that was in front of the fireplace in the kitchens. Ginny cuddled close to Malfoy.

Malfoy's heart began to melt, looking down at the small, defenseless red-head. Dobby came over with the two glasses of hot cocoa. "Here you go. Dobby brought your drink."

Under her sniffles, Ginny whispered a kind, "Thank you."

Dobby bowed. 

"Do you feel better?" Malfoy asked.

Ginny nodded. "You know, you're a lot nicer than one would suspect by the way you act when my brothers are around. Why is that?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"But, you're so nice, and you act so mean when everyone else is around. I mean, I know you can be-"

Malfoy put his fingers over her lips. "Shh. No more words." Malfoy layed her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel better now."

Ginny nodded. "I'd better go upstairs. My brothers will be getting worried." Ginny stood up. "Let's go."

When they got to the threshold, which led the kitchens from the dining room, Malfoy stopped her. "Wait, Ginny."  
  


Malfoy brushed a random curl from her face.

"I dont think-"

Malfoy stopped her words by pressing his lips on hers. For a few seconds, she was paralyzed.

When she got over the shock, she slid her arms around his neck.

His lips left hers, and trailed down her neck.

Ginny was shivering. "Malfoy, stop." Ginny slipped a hand through Malfoy's hair. "Ron really wouldn't like this. Please stop."

Malfoy looked up at her. "Who cares about Ron?" he asked, looking up at her.

Ginny smirked one to make him very proud. "Very true." She took her arms away from his neck. "I need to get... to get to bed."

He was sending shivers down her spine that even freezing weather couldn't.

Ginny pulled away from Malfoy, and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

When Ginny got to the common room, her face was flushed. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess. Paravati looked at Ginny.

"Someone looks as though they've been with a boy." Her ears turned bright red.

Everyone who cared, (which was probably just her brothers and Harry,) turned to stare at Ron's shout.

"A boy?" He stood up, and stood behind Paravati. "What boy?"

Paravati smiled. "Was it Lee?"

Ginny's cheeks turned red with anger. "No. I don't even want to hear that name."

On the other side of the room, Lee was given two smacks. One from each of the twins. Ginny walked up to her room. She could almost feel Draco thinking about her.   
  


Draco sat on his bed. He was smiling. Not his normal sneer, but a beautiful smile.

Pansy walked in. "Well hello Drake."

Malfoy's distinctive scoff re-appeared. Why did she have to come into the room whenever he was happy?

"I missed you."

Malfoy's sneer returned. He looked around the room to hide behind, or under for that matter. Pansy sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Well, I didnt see you all day. Where were you baby?"

Malfoy stood up. "You know Pansy, I have to go to bed."

Pansy lay on his bed. "Maybe I could join you?"

His eyes grew. "Um, no. I think I should be alone. I've been a bit... sick during the night."

Pansy stood up. "Ok then. I'll go to my own room. Bye baby!" she said before leaving the room.   
  


'Slut…'

  
A/N Ok, I haven't edited this in a long time, and I'm glad I have decided to now! Well, I'll go and edit chapter two now, and then I'll start writing chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at breakfast, Ginny Weasley was thinking about the night before. Draco Malfoy? Kissing her? It was almost unbelievable. Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, and Ginny's ears turned red. Ginny looked at him, and smiled.

Draco winked at her, and turned around. She felt he cheeks turn red, and started giggling. Ron sat beside her.

"Hi Ginny."

Ginny jumped. "No I didnt!" she shouted.

She turned to see her older brother staring at her with confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron. How are you?" she asked, pulling the spoon to her lips before realizing there was nothing on it. 

"Ginny, you seem a little distracted. What's..." he watched where her eyes were. "Oh. I get it," he said, tapping her shoulder.

Ginny bit her lip. "You do?" she whispered.

"Of course. Your potions test is today. Hermione'll be here in a few."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I'll be in the library if anyone needs me…"

Draco Malfoy was watching Ginny, when she stood up and left. He stood up, but felt an arm grab him roughly.

"Where are you going silly?"

It was Pansy.

'Shit.' He looked at her. "I was just..." he trailed off. "Um..."

Pansy smiled her crooked sneer. "Well, I know you were looking for me babe. We have class soon."

Malfoy forced back an evil laugh. "I'll meet you in class." He ran quickly from the Great Hall, just catching the front door swinging closed.

"Come on Ginny. Where are you?" That was when he saw her. She was sitting up, her back against a tree. He stopped running, and stood behind her. He got to his knees beside her, and put his hands over her eyes.

Ginny screamed.

"Shut up! Damn you're loud."  
  


Recognizing the voice, Ginny sighed. "What are you trying to do? Scare me half way to death?"

He smiled. "That wasn't the plan, but..."

Ginny slapped his shoulder before she could catch herself. Standing up, she put a hand on Malfoy's arm. "I need to get to class now." She was walking, her ears turning rapidly red, when she felt an arm go around her.

"Wait." What did Draco Malfoy want with her? Looking up at him, she felt a kind of fear swell up inside her. Should she ask what he wanted? No, that was a very dorky thing to ask. Maybe a flirtatious 'what dear?' Or maybe her normal anxious 'What?!'  
  
When she tried to say it, she put them all together accidentally, and it sounded like a messed up croak.

He started to laugh. "What in bloody hell was that?!"

Ginny bit her lip. "Sorry," she whispered.

He smiled. "No, I was just curious what language you were speaking."

Ginny pouted. "You can stop teasing me now."

He chuckled. "Aww. You take the fun out of everything!"

Ginny started to walk away, taking Draco's arm from her.  
  


Slowly, as to not alarm her, Draco slid his arm around her again, only this time, he pulled her against his body.

Ginny felt a slow gasp being torn from her. "Draco, I need to get to class." Ginny didn't _want_ to go anywhere, but she couldn't let this to go too far. "Please, stop."

Draco looked down to her. "What?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just..."

Draco turned her around. "What is it?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes. "It's just…what if my brothers found out?"

Draco looked at her. "What?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Well, I have six brothers. None of which are too fond of you."

Draco smiled. "They can't find out then, can they?" he said mischievously.   
  


Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but she felt his lips on hers again. She shivered as he slid his arms down her body. Her eyes fluttered as his tongue slid against her raspberry lips. She was beginning to melt against his body.

His tongue pushed into her mouth, and she gasped. He pulled away, and kissed her again. Again and again and again. His kisses became rougher.

Ginny slid her arms around his neck. Suddenly, voices could be heard. Oh, but she didn't want to leave his kisses!   
  


"Listen," she whispered.

He listened. "Oh no. What time is it. Quick!"

She looked at her watch. "It's 10:00. Why?"

"Oh no… Herbology starts now. Oh fuck!"

She turned around.

"Crap! Come on. Lets go! Hurry up!"

She took his hand and followed him out.

"Ginny!?"

Ginny cringed.

It was Ron.

"Um, hi Ron." She looked at her hand, and pulled it from Draco's. To Ginny's horror, Hermione and Harry were both standing behind him.

Harry's eyes were wide, but Hermione was blushing.

"What in hell is wrong with you!? Malfoy! How _dare_ you!?"

Hermione and Harry both had to hold him back, though she was sure it would soon require Dean and Seamus' assistance.  
  


"Bye Draco," she whispered, and followed her brother.

"Ginny Weasley!! If you weren't a Weasley I swear I'd..."

"If I wasn't a Weasley you wouldn't give a damn."

Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ron all looked at her.

"What?" Ron said, getting dangerously closer to her.

"If I wasn't a Weasley, I said, you wouldn't give a damn. Not like you care anyway. You only notice me when I do something wrong. I don't even EXIST when I'm doing things right. I'm tired of being the good little girl. I'm tired of being another little Weasley. Just because _you_ have problems with the Malfoys, doesn't mean I do."  
  
Ginny turned, and walked back into the school, leaving the five standing there, flabbergasted.   
~*~

A/N Woohoo here I go… BTW, this was here on 1/06/02 the first time, and chapter 1 was put there on 12/04/01


End file.
